


Yozora No Kawa

by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds



Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Reincarnation, Reunions, Slow Burn, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds/pseuds/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Developing unpredictable supernatural abilities and killing your abusive boyfriend in the process before being locked up in a mental ward and then broken out of the mental ward by a strange group of even stranger individuals is not the sort of story Hisana had ever pictured for herself. Yet here she was.When the Gotei 13 gets word of a dangerously powerful spiritual energy in Karakura Town, they send Shinigami to investigate. Imagine their surprise when they discover a familiar face...(There are original characters in here, but they’re only for Hisana’s character development and don’t really have much to do with the actual story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dienerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienerys/gifts).



> Here I am again. I find myself being roped into writing fiction about one of my least favorite characters ever...  
> But also one of my favorites this time.  
> I hope I did them justice...I’ve said it before...I HATE WRITING BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!!!
> 
> Like I said: there are original characters in here, but they’re only for Hisana’s character development and don’t really have much to do with the actual story.
> 
> The title is drawn from Byakuya’s character song of the same name.

A flash of light. A young man appears in a dark alleyway.

“Did you get it?”

A young woman emerges from the shadows.

Identical.

“Got it,” the young man held out a folder. The young woman flipped through it.

“Perfect”

.....

Hisana was lying in her bed but she wasn’t tired, there just wasn’t anything to do.

She could play with puzzles like Hiromi or watch whatever stupid daytime television was on with Kotaro and Kazuki.

But none of that sounded interesting.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like them. They were the closest things she had to “friends” right now. They were just way too crazy for her.

And that was saying something, considering she’d been locked up in the same mental institution as them for about six months.

She wasn’t even entirely sure why she was there. Well, she was. But not exactly.

Six months ago, Hisana had learned that she had superpowers. Unfortunately, in the course of learning about these superpowers, she had accidentally killed her abusive boyfriend.

That wasn’t the unfortunate part.

The unfortunate part was that in court she was unable to demonstrate her powers so they believed she was crazy.

Because it was determined to be self defense, she was found Not Guilty but was court ordered to Naruki Psychiatric Facility.

Which is where she had been languishing for the past six months.

The boredom was unbearable.

She had tried and tried to make her powers work again. But while she could feel them, she couldn’t get anything to happen.

Between group sessions and bullshit things like art therapy, Hisana was more than ready to tell everyone she was making up her powers as a coping mechanism for her traumatic experience.

Anything to get out of there.

Although, talking to the therapist during her one on one sessions was actually kind of nice. It helped her come to terms with a lot of what Motoki had done to her.

But she could find another therapist.

Hisana sighed and rolled over in her bed as the canned laughter from Ko and Kazu’s stupid show reached her ears.

Suddenly, she heard a crash from down the hall. An alarm started going off and Hisana got to her feet to investigate.

She approached the door as orderlies were hustling the others back into their rooms.

The doors slammed shut and Hisana stood on her toes to watch through the long window as the orderlies rushed down the hall.

Hisana heard a click and her door swung open. Curiously, she emerged.

Hers was the only one.

The orderlies were lying on the ground as though an invisible force had sent them flying.

Two tall individuals walked down the hall. A man and a woman, no older than their mid-twenties with light brown skin. They were kind of scruffy looking.

And they were identical, down to the exact blue-green-hazel shade of their eyes.

“Hey,” the young man said cheerfully, “you’re coming with me”

“Who are you?” Hisana asked, glancing between them and the orderlies.

“My name is Kenji...that’s my twin, Mika. We’re just like you,” he grinned, “now, we might wanna go before reinforcements arrive”

“I’ll clean up here,” the woman, Mika, cast a glance over her shoulder, “it’ll be like we were never here”

“Isn’t it always?” Kenji said. He turned back to Hisana. “Fair warning, this might upset your stomach,” he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hisana felt weightless for a split second, as though her feet were no longer touching the ground.

She had the vague thought that this must be what astronauts felt like before becoming solid again. Feet meeting hard concrete.

Sure enough, her stomach churned and her vision swirled.

Strong hands spun her around and she threw up right in the trash can.

“Seen it happen enough times to know,” Kenji’s apologetic voice reached her ears. “Hang out here and get your bearings back while I go collect Mika”

Hisana whimpered but sent him a weak thumbs up. She knew she should be more bothered by the entire situation, but she was more focused on the tornado currently swirling in her stomach.

She wasn’t sure how long she had sat in front of the trashcan, before smaller, gentle hands moved through her hair.

“It’s so weird the first time,” a female voice laughed, “fortunately it only messes you up once. After that, you’re good. I’m not entirely sure why”

Hisana had a million questions. She opened her mouth only to barf into the trashcan again.

The gentle hand continued to rub her back.

Eventually, her stomach settled and she leaned back with a thump.

“Who are you people?” Hisana blinked.

The twins were perched on a hideously purple couch. They looked like hilariously overgrown owls.

The more she looked around, the less her surroundings made sense.

It seemed to be a warehouse. Tall ceilings, with windows lining the top of the high walls. Some had been boarded over. Vines of ivy and various other climbing plants visible on the outside.

The area she was in seemed to be some kind of makeshift living room made up of an assortment of mismatched sofas, chairs, beanbags and blankets. There were equally mismatched tables here and there.

The second story was a wraparound balcony that appeared to be lined with a multitude of storage units. Each storage unit door was painted a different color. She counted at least fifty.

There were people milling about. Some were looking at her curiously but most didn’t seem to care.

“Where am I?” Hisana blinked.

“Doesn’t really have a name,” Kenji glanced around, ruffling his unusually curly hair.

“It’s kinda a safe haven for people like us,” Mika pushed her textured braid back over her shoulder.

“What do you mean, like us?” Hisana blinked.

Mika held out her hand. Hisana watched in amazement as a manila folder came flying through the air, stopping in front of her. It opened seemingly by itself.

“Aiwara Hisana,” Mika read, “diagnosis: grandiose delusional disorder. Aiwara believes she has developed a supernatural ability to create shields. She claims that this is how she accidentally killed Hamasaki Motoki, her boyfriend at the time. Aiwara is a victim of domestic abuse, it is my belief that she made up this delusion as an attempt to escape the reality of her situation,” Mika rolled her eyes.

“Sounds about standard,” Kenji grinned.

“Shrinks always think they’re right,” Mika closed the folder and it floated towards Hisana, “and they think everything can be explained by a little therapy and a couple pills”

“Or in our case, hideous and cruel experimentation,” Kenji said cheerfully. Mika shot him a warning glance and he fell silent.

“I don’t understand,” Hisana took the folder and stared at it.

“It’s simple,” Mika leaned forward, “you’re different. Special. Like the rest of us in here,” she gestured. “You have gifts”

“Yeah, ones I can’t get to work”

“Because you have no control over it”

“How did I get them?”

“No idea,” Mika shrugged. Kenji sent her a confused look, which she ignored. “But you, like everyone else here have these abilities. Which, if the government finds out about you, will be a bad thing. Let them believe you’re crazy. Well, to them you no longer actually exist. I made sure of that”

“W-what exactly are your guys’ abilities?” Hisana blinked.

“I’m an electricity manipulator,” Kenji grinned. “Mika’s psychic”

“Psychic?” Hisana blinked again.

“A broad term for what I can do,” Mika waved her hand dismissively, “you’re safe now, that’s what matters,” she stood, “let’s find you a room”

Hisana nodded, following the enigmatic psychic across the room to a set of stairs.

This was gonna be one hell of a ride.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the twins had broken her out of the facility.

It had been a whirlwind.

In that week, she had met people with abilities that ranged from being able to shrink to microscopic size to being able to disappear entirely.

She quickly realized there was an “inner circle” of sorts. A group of five who made the bulk of the decisions.

The twins were the unofficial leaders. Mika was an enigma. She kept many secrets. Kenji was a little more open but not by much.

Then there was Keisuke. A quiet, calm young man who seemed to be closest to the twins. He could create and control wind. His blue-grey eyes had a sleepy quality to them.

There was Mai: a plant manipulator and the one responsible for the vines covering the outside of the building. She was gorgeous: a curvy figure, wavy blonde hair and eyes the color of emeralds. She was also a little vapid and not very bright, but very sweet.

And then Daichi: a young man with skin darker than Hisana had ever seen. He was volatile and pugnacious but fiercely loyal. He was something of a security guard. His abilities were super strength and instant regeneration. He had absolutely no qualms about chopping off a limb if needed.

It was actually kind of gross. But also kind of cool.

They were the strangest group of personality types to have become friends and Hisana got the feeling there was more to their story than any of them let on.

Regardless, it was a relatively peaceful existence.

Hisana had gone exploring around the compound. There were vicious looking traps and nets and barriers set up.

Mika had mentioned they had a member of the group who could induce sickness on anyone who got close. Another member was able to set up a perimeter that would prompt any unwanted visitors to remember something urgent they suddenly had to do in the opposite direction.

It was actually kind of amazing.

Mika had taken to teaching her how to control her abilities.

Which was where they were now.

Standing in a clearing that was clearly created by someone from the warehouse.

Hisana still couldn’t figure out how to make her abilities come on command and this was her third practice session with Mika.

To be fair, the woman had endless patience and never seemed to get frustrated. But Hisana was.

“Okay...” the psychic murmured, “close your eyes and picture everything around you”

Hisana obeyed. She pictured the trees, the grass, Mika, the rocks.

“Good. Now I want you to basically push your energy into your surroundings...”

This was the part Hisana had trouble with.

She could never feel her energy. No matter how hard she searched.

She let out a frustrated sound.

“Hey,” Mika shook her head, “it’s okay. It’ll take time”

“How long did it take you?” she looked up.

“Well...that’s a more complicated story than it seems...” Mika teleported onto a rock before gesturing for Hisana to sit next to her. “But Kenji and I have taught almost all the people in that building,” she pointed to the warehouse, “some people get it right away, other people struggle a bit. Something I have learned over the years, is everyone’s ability is based on an emotion...a strong emotion. For some it’s love, others it’s anger, fear, happiness...so tell me, what have you felt every time you’ve used your powers?”

Hisana thought back.

“Well...when Motoki was going to hit me, all I could think about was...defending myself”

Mika nodded.

“Defense, huh? Alright,” she jumped down. “I have an idea”

Hisana warily climbed from the rock and stood a few feet away.

A silvery chain formed by Mika’s head.

“We just have to put you in a position to need to defend yourself”

“I...I don’t know about this...” she eyed the chain anxiously.

“Trust me,” Mika held out her hand when a crack echoed through the clearing. She faltered.

“Mika! Watch out!”

The psychic turned too late. A sharp piece of wood impaled her right in the center of her chest and she went flying forwards. She tugged it out before falling to the ground.

“Oh, no, no,” the little boy who had been practicing a few feet away looked frantic.

Hisana rushed to her side as Kenji appeared in a flash of light.

Mika was struggling to breathe.

“Oh fuck,” Kenji shoved his hands in his hair. This was the most upset he had ever looked. “No...Mika...”

Hisana felt the simultaneously strange and familiar rush of power. She pressed her hands against Mika’s bloody torso and pushed.

A pale green light appeared beneath her hands and Mika’s blue-green-hazel eyes widened as her breathing eased.

Kenji and the little boy watched in amazement as Hisana healed Mika’s injury.

The psychic sat up, staring at her bloodstained shirt. She lifted it up to reveal nothing but a circular scar where the branch had been.

She looked at Hisana in amazement.

“I didn’t know I could do that...” Hisana whispered, staring at her hands. Mika ruffled her hair as Kenji helped her to her feet.

“I told you,” she murmured, “you’re special”

“I’m sorry Miss Mika,” the boy sniffled.

Mika knelt down in front of him.

“Don’t worry,” she ruffled his hair, “just keep practicing, you’ll get it. Fortunately we have Hisana here to help,” Mika smiled at her. Hisana flushed and looked at her hands as Kenji teleported Mika away.

Help.

Hisana had never been useful before. She had always been smaller and more frail than most of her peers. Book smart but completely unathletic. She had always been picked last for PE groups and had always managed to let her classmates down.

Even as she got older, she had gone through a phase of crippling social anxiety that made her unable to work in an environment where she had to interact with more than one person. She was always relegated to the back room to count stock.

She had never been confident in her ability to do much.

But this.

Hisana could do this.

She could be useful.

She could help.

She gasped as she felt her energy swell around her. She held out her hands.

A luminescent shield formed around her and she felt a surge of joy before it faltered and fell.

The little boy was staring up at her with a big grin.

“See? You can do it!” he pumped his fist in the air.

“You’re right,” Hisana smiled, “I can”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Shinigami.

“There’s been a sudden increase in spiritual pressure in Karakura Town,” Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said, “Captain Kurotsuchi knows more about the situation...Captain Kurotsuchi”

“We first noticed the new spirit energy ten years ago...it was strong, but not quite strong enough to warrant any action. However we have kept an eye on it and in the past couple of years, it has become an issue,” Kurotsuchi Mayuri explained.

“We are going to send a contingent of seated officers to investigate,” the Head Captain said, “Eleventh Division Captain Zaraki, Ninth Division Captain Muguruma, Seventh Division Captain Komamura, and Third Division Captain Otoribashi...choose two seated officers to send”

“Yes sir,” they chorused.

“Head Captain,” Muguruma Kensei frowned slightly, “nobody is disappearing?”

“No,” he said, “dismissed!”

The captains filed out.

“I doubt it’ll be like what happened to us,” Otoribashi Rojuro assured him, “it’s just an increase in spiritual energy. Nobody disappearing”

Kensei did not look convinced.

.....

Hisana was standing in front of a pot of boiling water.

“I think I got the right noodles,” Kenji appeared in a flash of light, brandishing a bag.

Hisana glanced at it and smiled.

“Perfect!”

“We really appreciate your cooking,” Daichi grinned.

Hisana smiled.

She had settled into a routine. It was a strange pace of life, but good.

After the incident with the tree, Mika had started to include Hisana in meetings held by what she had termed “the inner circle”.

Hisana had also figured out the secret to her powers.

If she focused on the warehouse, on the people inside the warehouse, she was able to easily draw her energy outwards and create her shields.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t hold it longer than five minutes, and her range was only a few feet to either side, but she could do it.

Mika had been teaching her how to wrap her shield around things. Mostly rocks, the occasional beetle. Before graduating her to bigger things like trees. She was getting pretty good at that. It was less exhausting than holding a shield long term, but the barriers produced were weaker.

When Mika had asked her to help by wrapping a barrier around the building, Hisana had faltered, but a burst of telepathic confidence from the older woman steeled her resolve.

Even still, it took her several days to encompass the whole building.

But she had done it.

She had also taken over the task of cooking. Something she had always had a knack for and had always enjoyed.

Right now she was making udon.

Cooking for twenty-something people was always a little intimidating, but she quickly realized most of them were just grateful to have a warm, home cooked meal.

It made her chest ache a little bit.

She had gotten to know the people she shared a living space with, to know their stories. Most of them a lifetime of living in hiding, abandoned by family and friends for being a “freak”.

Some had the same dark shadows in their eyes that haunted the members of the inner circle. Others had a hunted look, wary and anxious. Some were deeply lonely.

Mika had explained that when people like them were discovered, the government tried to track them down to experiment and possibly weaponize them. Mika and Kenji were usually quick about getting to them first, but every now and then they missed one.

She had also explained that the warehouse group had started out as a raiding party: the five members of the inner circle infiltrating facilities and laboratories and rescuing people.

They still did that, but not as often and not as aggressive. Now they focused more on getting people before the government did.

Hisana got the feeling there was more to that story, but she had also realized the psychic didn’t like to talk about the past much.

She clicked off the stove and ladled the udon into bowls before ringing the bell.

The kitchen was a chaotic flurry of movement as everyone arrived.

Hisana was bombarded with thank yous as most of the bowls disappeared.

She laughed and turned the stove to low to let the leftovers stay warm.

She picked up her bowl and frowned at the five untouched ones.

She wandered out to the living area, where everyone was crowded around in little groups eating and talking, or playing games.

She made her way towards the office where the inner circle had made it’s headquarters. She could see in the wide window.

Mika and Kenji were arguing with Keisuke and Daichi. Mai seemed to be trying to calm them down.

Mika spotted Hisana and said something before opening the door.

“Dinner is ready,” she held up her bowl, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Come here,” Mika gestured, “perhaps new eyes could give a better perspective...we’ve all known each other too long to get anywhere”

Hisana followed the psychic into the room. She felt the all too familiar anxiety welling up.

“Hitomo sensed several presences nearby,” Mika leaned against the wall. “They say the energy signature is like ours and fairly strong...they are worried”

Hisana blinked. Hitomo was one of the guards. A rather androgynous individual with purple hair, their ability was sensing anyone in the surrounding area, gauging their power level - if any - and alerting the inner circle. If Hitomo was worried, it was probably not good.

“I say we fight!” Daichi crossed his arms.

“We have innocent people in here!” Keisuke argued, “fighting will put them in danger. I say we evacuate until we know for sure”

“Evacuating is stressful and could end with us walking into a trap,” Kenji frowned. “I’m with Daichi and say we fight”

“Hitomo said they’re strong,” Mika said, “if we lose, the others are in as much, if not more, danger than if we were to try to evacuate”

“Hitomo also said that we were probably stronger,” Kenji insisted.

“But we can’t put the others at risk!” Keisuke said, exasperated.

Mika glanced at Hisana.

“What do you think?”

Hisana flustered as all the attention was turned on her. What if she gave the wrong advice?

 _Go with what you truly believe..._ Mika’s voice echoed through her head, a flash of confidence filling her. Hisana strengthened her resolve.

“What if we stop them before they reach the warehouse?” Hisana asked. The others looked slightly confused. “Hitomo said they’re nearby, right? Well, what if we draw them away from the warehouse and fight them there. That way the warehouse is safe if we...if we lose,” the words caused a pit of dread to form in her stomach.

The others exchanged a glance.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Keisuke frowned thoughtfully.

“And if it looks like we’re gonna lose,” Hisana felt her confidence building. “Then we send a message back to someone at the warehouse and have them start evacuating”

Kenji and Mika exchanged a glance.

“I like it!” Daichi punched the air.

“Alright,” Mika straightened, “I will gather everyone who has had combat training and is willing to fight. Hisana, I want you to find Kaito. Coordinate evacuation procedures with him, and I want you on standby in case we have any medical emergencies...if we need to evacuate, I’ll send you a telepathic message”

Hisana felt her heart thud in her chest. That was a lot of responsibility.

She recalled Mika’s earlier confidence in her and nodded determinedly.

“Then let’s go,” Mika gestured.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about turning the general idea of this chapter into an actual book with original characters...it might be a pipe dream, but I’m curious...think it could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

“An entire advance team?” Ukitake Jushiro asked in disbelief.

The captains were equally stunned.

“The injuries were not severe,” Unohana Retsu stepped forward, “a few electrical burns and a couple of concussions...however, the only two conscious members spoke about flying chains, sentient plants and whirlwinds coming from nowhere”

“Flying chains and sentient plants?” Hitsugaya Toshiro raised an eyebrow, “whirlwinds?”

“I’ll have some of what they’re having,” Kyoraku Shunsui chimed in. Jushiro sent him a disapproving stare.

“What could cause that?” Komamura Sajin frowned, “a hallucinogenic?”

“They also spoke of a young man who seemed to disappear and reappear at will”

“I have heard of such individuals,” Kurotsuchi said, almost gleefully. The other captains turned to stare at him. “The leading theory is that they are reincarnated or possibly descendants of Shinigami who maintained their spiritual energy and instead of manifesting as a zanpakuto, it manifests as an ability...” he was practically salivating, “in the World of the Living they are referred to as superheroes, there are many books written about the phenomenon. I believe most, of not all, of them contain illustrations. I had hoped to get my hands on some of these manuals...the most common subjects seem to be about a man who is influenced by spiders, a man who controls bats, and a man who can fly and shoot lasers from his eyes. I am presuming they were the ones that were easily caught and experimented on”

The other captains exchanged a glance.

“So,” Sajin said slowly, “how do we handle this? What do the manuals say?”

“Well I would know if I had them!” Kurotsuchi practically screeched, “but they are difficult to acquire!”

“We fight them then,” Kenpachi grumbled, “they sound like they’d be good opponents!”

“You Neanderthal,” Kurotsuchi sneered, “I refuse to allow you to damage potential specimens with your brutish stupidity!”

“How do we even know there’s more than one?” Toshiro pointed out.

“Then he would be the most powerful opponent we have ever encountered,” Sui-Feng frowned, “the energy level is nearly ten times that of a Captain!”

“Then he’d be an even better opponent!” Kenpachi grinned manically, ignoring Kurotsuchi’s shriek of indignation.

Jushiro looked thoughtful.

“Genryusai-sensei,” the captains turned to listen to him, “if we are dealing with these...superheroes...allow us to speak with them”

The captains exchanged another glance.

“If we can convince them to allow us to teach them how to control their spiritual pressure, then the problem would go away, wouldn’t it?”

The Head Captain peered at him.

“Thirteenth Division Captain Ukitake Jushiro will lead a squad consisting of both captain and lieutenant of the Third, Sixth, and Tenth divisions. You are tasked with investigating and, if necessary, confronting the individual or individuals responsible for this”

“Yes sir!”

“Are we trying to bring them to Soul Society?” Toshiro asked.

Yamamoto nodded.

“Dismissed!”

.....

“It was like...powpowpow...he never saw it coming!”

“Dude! The way you got him with the lake...!”

“...so awesome!! I can’t believe it! My first actual fight!”

“...really glad we didn’t have to evacuate...”

The excited voices wrapped around her. Hisana was elated.

It had worked.

Everyone was congratulating each other on the successful defense of their home.

“You did great,” Mika hugged her tightly, “your plan worked”

Hisana flushed at the praise.

It had been terrifying.

_“Anybody with combat training, who is willing to fight...meet us out front”_

_Hisana rushed towards the tall, thin man sitting on a purple beanbag._

_“Kaito...Mika wanted me to ask you about preparing to evacuate”_

_Kaito nodded, getting to his feet. He was twice as tall as her._

_He led her over to the back room. Green light glowed around his hands and a door on the floor shimmered into view. He lifted it open and Hisana peered in._

_“This tunnel leads to a cave in the mountain,” he explained, “we built it about five years ago...if we need to evacuate, we’ll need to get everyone into it”_

_“I can help,” Hisana nodded, “Mika said she’d send me a message if we needed to evacuate”_

_“Then we need to start loading supplies into boxes,” the green light glowed again revealing a previously empty wall to be stocked with packaged meals, bottles of water and medical supplies._

_Hisana nodded, grabbing a red box and beginning to fill it._

_She could feel everybody’s energies. Mika’s was a sharp blue-green. Kenji’s was a sharp green-blue. Mai’s was a deep green, Eiji’s was navy, Daichi‘s was red. Hisana knew hers was purple. The others she didn’t really recognize on sight: pink, yellow, maroon and orange._

_She could sense when they went on the offensive. Their energy flared._

_It had begun._

Hisana had no idea how long it had been before the group returned victorious.

A young woman who could control water had a cut on her side. Daichi was covered in bruises and scrapes. Mika had a bloody nose and a young cryokinetic had a gash over his head, but those were the most serious injuries.

Hisana healed the wounds best she could, but Mika and Daichi had waved her off. Mika saying there wasn’t anything she could do, Daichi proclaiming they’d go away on their own.

She sat back and watched, realizing the jubilation was tempered by an uneasy feeling.

They may have won this time, but would they win next time?

.....

After everybody had gone to bed, Hisana found herself unable to sleep. She had tossed and turned, but her mind was too wrapped around the events of the day.

She was standing in the kitchen getting a glass of water when she heard the telltale whoosh of one of the twins teleporting.

She glanced out to the living area.

Mika was walking towards the door. Hisana was slightly worried, so she followed her out.

The psychic was sitting on the bench rock in the training area. Knees drawn up to her chin.

“Everything okay?” Hisana ventured.

Mika sighed and gestured for her to sit.

“It’s concerning,” she stared at the stars.

“Hm?”

“Nobody, in the ten years we’ve been here, nobody has managed to get that close,” she frowned. “They also didn’t fight like us”

“What do you mean?”

“They had...swords,” Mika crinkled her nose. “Archaic. But their swords had weird abilities. They were also dressed funny”

“Dressed how?”

“Like...ancient Japanese,” she rested her chin on her knees, “I can’t help but feel like something big is coming”

“Big?” Hisana was not following along at all.

“I’m not sure”

Hisana studied the psychic. Her curly hair was bundled into a puff at the top of her head, revealing the back of her neck. In black letters was a series of numbers above what appeared to be a barcode.

S009-01

Hisana frowned. She had seen it on a couple other people in the warehouse, but got the feeling that it wasn’t something to be talked about.

Everything about Mika was a mystery. It made Hisana sad. She wiggled closer to the older woman and dropped her head on her shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter,” Hisana said, “we’ll fight like we did today”

Mika smiled, resting her cheek on the top of Hisana’s head. She smelled like coconuts.

“I hope you’re right”


	5. Chapter 5

The group of Shinigami landed at the edge of a forest in Karakura Town.

Jushiro glanced around.

“Split up,” he said, “you all have the coordinates?” they nodded, “go in pairs”

Byakuya and Renji took off in one direction, Toshiro and Rangiku in the opposite. Rose and Kira disappeared. Jushiro started towards the warehouse.

He cast his spiritual energy out. He sensed three distinct spiritual energies wrapped around the house.

Shields.

He hovered at the edge of the shield, knowing if he passed, he would undoubtedly send some sort of alarm.

Which might be a better idea.

He deliberately stepped past the barrier. He kept walking towards the warehouse.

.....

“They’re back!” Hitomo shouted, rushing into the living room.

Everyone startled.

Mika, Keisuke and Kenji came rushing out from the office.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Mika demanded.

Hitomo’s silvery eyes were wide with panic.

“I sensed eight energy signatures...and they’re stronger and they’re heading right towards the warehouse...I think they’re too strong”

“Shit”

“Kaito!” Mika shouted.

The tall man came running.

“Start evacuation procedures...get everyone out...Mai! Daichi!”

They entered the living room.

“It’s gonna be us,” Mika said, “I think this is it...”

“Then it’ll be it for all of us,” Daichi slammed his fist into his palm. “Imma die before I let these fuckers take me again!”

“Everyone know the drill?” Mika glanced around. The others nodded. “Then let’s go!”

“Wait!” Hisana shouted, “I can help!”

“No,” Mika shook her head, “you have to evacuate with the others...it’s not safe”

“Neither was last time!”

“This is different! I’m not letting you get caught by them, okay!?” Mika shouted, startling Hisana.

“I don’t care!”

“Hisana. This is a suicide mission,” Kenji stepped in, “we’re not planning on coming back from this alive. We’re going to buy enough time for everyone to escape...”

Hisana’s stomach dropped, but determination flooded her.

“Then I’ll die too,” she crossed her arms.

“Hisana, this is not up for debate!” Mika held her hand out. Hisana went flying through the air towards the back room. “Now go!”

Mika and Kenji disappeared.

Hisana gritted her teeth.

She knew she could help.

She got to her feet and ran out the door.

.....

She could hear the sounds of a fight. Daichi’s shouts, Keisuke’s whirlwind.

She faltered slightly, beginning to doubt her earlier bravado.

What good could she be? She had no offensive capabilities.

She spotted Mika in a tree. A man with long white hair was on the ground beneath her. He had his sword drawn.

The clearing was destroyed: rocks and chunks of dirt overturned, trees pulled from the ground.

Mika disappeared, reappearing behind him. He slashed out at her and she disappeared again, reappearing a few feet away, she stumbled forward, looking strangely transparent.

The man held out his hand. A ball of red light formed in front of it.

Hisana knew instinctively that Mika was tiring and that scared her. The psychic and her twin were probably the most powerful people she had encountered. If they were weakening, what chance did the rest of them have?

She concentrated with all her energy and blocked the explosive red ball.

The man glanced over his shoulder and Hisana ducked behind a tree.

 _I told you to evacuate..._ Mika’s voice entered her head.

 _I told you I won’t._ She replied stubbornly.

She felt a rush of fond amusement and a deep sorrow.

“Miss...I just want to talk!” the white haired man spoke, only to find a rock thrown in his direction.

_Go. Help the others._

Hisana sent an affirmative before scurrying away.

She was nearing the spot where Kenji’s energy was, when a rush of air brushed past her only to materialize into a tall man with jet black hair and steel grey eyes.

The locked on her before widening.

“Hi-“

A flash of light. Kenji appeared.

“Here we go,” he grabbed her and Hisana felt like she was floating before her feet hit solid ground.

“I managed to take out one of them,” Kenji panted, gesturing to the unconscious pale blonde man on the ground, “but it’s a lot of effort...Mika was right”

“About?”

“They’re different...I don’t think they’re with the government”

Hisana nodded, remembering the expression on the dark haired man’s face.

What had he been about to say before Kenji had appeared?

“Come on, let’s go before another one comes...” he grabbed her hand and was about to teleport when the ground shook and the trees cracked.

Hisana gasped, recognizing Mika’s blue-green aura.

“Shit!”

Hisana found herself teleported to the clearing where Mika was last found. Her jaw dropped.

The trees nearby had been splintered into pieces, easily a hundred feet in each direction, maybe more.

A tall rectangle was in front of the white-haired man, who was staring at the destruction in awe.

The rectangle faded.

“Mika!” Hisana shouted.

Everything happened in slow motion.

The psychic lifted her arms up, staring blankly as red splotches bloomed along her hands and forearms.

Mika looked up, locking eyes with Hisana before falling to the ground.

“No!” Kenji shouted. Electricity crackled from his hands. He launched himself at the white haired man only to be thrown backwards by a golden whip. He hit a tree and fell to the ground just as a foppish looking man with wavy blonde hair entered the clearing.

A whirlwind ripped through the destruction only to be blocked by another rectangle.

Hisana stared, it was like a shield.

Daichi roared and charged them.

“Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku”

The white haired man held out his hand. A glowing chain left it, wrapping around Daichi and bringing him to the ground.

Vines whipped through the air, only to be covered in ice.

A young boy with white hair appeared in the air. He swung his sword in Mai’s direction. Hisana sent a shield up. The ice bounced off.

She ran towards Mika. Hisana met her there.

The psychic was in bad shape. Hisana didn’t know if she could heal her.

The white-haired man turned to look at her and froze. It looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Didn’t leave me a lot to work with, Mik,” Mai grumbled, placing her hand on the ground. The grass around their feet grew, tightening around their calves.

The white haired man slashed at them and freed himself. The buxom blonde held out her sword.

“Growl! Haineko!”

Hisana watched in amazement as the blade dissolved into ash. She sent up another shield, only for the white haired boy to shatter it.

Keisuke launched himself into the clearing; a whirlwind blowing away the ash.

A red haired young man with a myriad of tattoos joined the fray. His sword extended out, Hisana sent a shield up in front of Keisuke.

She was beginning to wear down.

“I have an idea...” Mai blinked, “shield me”

Hisana nodded, wrapping her shield around Mai. The plant manipulator launched herself towards the group, vines breaking through the few remaining trees.

The blonde brought her ashes around Mai, but Hisana’s shield protected her. One of the vines wrapped around the blonde and threw her across the clearing.

Leaves lifted into the air, spinning and spinning. Keisuke held his hands out.

“Enough!” the white haired man roared. Hisana suddenly found herself unable to breathe. Looking around, she could see Keisuke and Mai struggling too. The tattooed redhead looked pained. The foppish blonde man grimaced.

Hisana felt her vision darkening.

“Captain Ukitake!”

The last thing she became aware of was the cold looking man from earlier kneeling in front of her.

“Hisana...” he murmured.

_How does he know my name...?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I struggled so hard getting to this point lol. It was gonna be ten chapters of the warehouse peeps just fighting off government agents and Shinigami...fortunately, the plot bunnies moved their fuzzy little asses and helped get going, so you guys could get to what you’re really here for.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuchiki Byakuya was staring in disbelief at the petite woman lying unconscious in front of him.

Her hair was different, but without a doubt, she was his deceased wife.

What the hell was going on here?

He glanced around.

The bulk of the group had been taken down. The young black man was shouting and fighting against the restraints Ukitake had wrapped around him.

The last one standing was a young man with shaggy blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He was on his knees, gasping for breath.

“Why are you fighting us?” Ukitake knelt in front of him.

“You’re...not...taking us back!” he held out his hand only for Ukitake to knock it aside.

“Back where?”

“You...know...” Byakuya could see he was losing the fight for consciousness, “we’ll die...before we go back...” he slumped to the side, falling on top of the blonde who had some kind of affinity for plants.

Byakuya glanced at Ukitake. The elder captain looked troubled.

“We will take all of them back to Soul Society,” he commanded, standing up. He walked towards where Byakuya was kneeling next to Hisana.

“Is it her?” Ukitake asked, surprised.

“I believe so”

Ukitake glanced at the young woman with light brown skin and curly hair. He gently lifted up one of her arms and winced.

“What happened here?” Hitsugaya demanded.

“She possesses a very destructive force,” Ukitake murmured, “we will take them back to Soul Society...and hear them out”

Byakuya studied the face of his once deceased wife. The differences were subtle, but there. His Hisana had an unhealthy pallor to her skin, cheeks gaunt from her inability to keep anything down. This Hisana looked remarkably healthy.

He gently traced his fingers down her cheek, marveling at the ability to be able to touch her again.

“Byakuya,” he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at kind green eyes. “You have to prepare for the possibility that she has no idea who you are”

“Then she will get to know me”

“You know the Twelfth Division will want to test them”

“I will not let that creature put his hands on Hisana,” Byakuya said stubbornly. “Kurotsuchi has more than enough with the others. Hisana will return to the Kuchiki manor with me. Where she belongs”

Ukitake sighed.

“You will have to discuss it with the Head Captain,” he scooped up the young woman with the damaged arms. “For now, we must go”

Byakuya nodded, carefully gathering Hisana into his arms. She was just as small as he remembered.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the moment.

“Byakuya”

He glanced up.

Ukitake was staring at him, an expression of sympathy on his handsome features.

“You will have plenty of time later”

Byakuya nodded, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

The last time, “plenty of time” was a heartbreakingly short five years.

He held Hisana tighter.

This time, this time would be different. He swore as he followed the others to the senkaimon.

This time, they could have forever.

.....

Hisana woke on something soft.

She glanced around.

The room she was in was white. She sat up in the massive bed.

She was in a very large ancient Japanese style room. The shoji screen on one side was pulled back revealing a patio. A river ran past it, verdant trees filled the courtyard. It was beautiful. And peaceful.

She could tell the house was massive, and whoever owned it was really rich.

Where the hell was she?

Where were the others?

The door slid open and she braced herself. The cold-looking man from the clearing stood in the doorway.

“You are awake”

“Yeah”

“It has been a week”

Hisana gawked. She had been unconscious a week? Where were the others? Who the hell was he?

He was wearing a pale grey yukata with a white haori over it. The silver hair pieces were gone, allowing his smooth hair to fall over his shoulders.

He really was handsome.

He regarded her impassively for a long moment. The silence making Hisana uncomfortable.

“Where am I?”

“You are at my estate”

“Where is Mika? Where are the others?”

“They are at the Twelfth Division for tests”

“Tests?” Hisana shot up, “no, no! That’s what they were afraid of”

“Do not worry, they will be fine. Kurotsuchi has orders not to do anything to harm them,” the man gestured, “please, lay back down”

“Why am I not there?”

“Because I insisted otherwise”

“Who are you?” she blinked.

He glanced away.

“I am Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan and captain of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13”

“I’m...Hisana,” she murmured, slightly intimidated by the number of titles he possessed, “just Hisana”

“I...see,” he was silent for a long moment before turning. “Please, rest, I will have a servant bring you something to eat. I must leave for a meeting”

Hisana blinked as he exited the room.

What a strange man.

.....

Byakuya stood in the captain’s meeting, listening to Kurotsuchi talk about the strange individuals he had been studying.

“Unfortunately,” Kurotsuchi drawled, “the plant manipulator killed herself before I had a chance to experiment on her...”

“What!?”

Byakuya looked up at Yamamoto’s roar.

Kurotsuchi sniffed disdainfully, “I cannot be responsible for the actions of the individual. I barely stopped the others from following suit. Also, the one with what can only be described as psychic abilities...broke...during experimentation. Such a loss”

“What do you mean...broke?” Komamura frowned.

“I may have pushed her mind a little too far,” he curled his lips. “She is now useless. But I have discovered the other three possess a unique genetic makeup. They all have immense spiritual pressure...I also noted that each one has a number and a barcode tattooed on the back of their necks. I would like your permission for further testing”

“You have managed to lose two of them,” Yamamoto opened his eyes, “I warned you about causing any damage to any of them and you disobeyed. You will bring all of them, including the psychic, to me right now”

Kurotsuchi grimaced and left. Byakuya wondered if he had promised their safety to Hisana a little prematurely.

“Head captain,” Rose bowed, “if I may...what do we intend to do with them?”

“We will train them to control their spiritual energy”

“And if the psychic is, as Kurotsuchi said, broken?”

“Then we will have to dispose of her”

The other captains murmured. Ukitake looked disturbed.

The doors squeaked open and a coterie of labcoat wearing individuals entered with the group.

Byakuya glanced at the psychic who was being dragged. She was in terrible shape. Her arms were dark with bruises that had clearly not been taken care of. She was dumped rather unceremoniously on the floor, her hazel eyes staring blankly into space. Her twin was glaring at everyone like a wounded animal. The young black man had been restrained: wrists and ankles bound, mouth taped shut, but Byakuya could see the murder in his deep almost-black eyes. The whirlwind manipulator looked defeated, dark circles beneath his eyes, a dull, vacant expression on his face.

The captains reacted in various states ranging from horror and disgust (Komamura, Otoribashi, Kyoraku) to pity (Ukitake, Unohana, Hirako, Hitsugaya, Sui-Feng) to boredom (Kenpachi) and anger (Muguruma).

He was glad he had insisted Hisana be spared.

“You have been brought here...”

“We know why we’ve been brought here,” the male twin snarled from where he had taken to kneeling protectively over his twin, “and we’ll never be your weapons”

“Silence,” Yamamoto boomed, “you have been brought here because your spiritual pressure is dangerous to the World of Living and you need to learn how to control it”

He snorted violently.

“Control it? You mean control us. We’ve been through this before...and we’ll escape this time exactly like we did last time. The only way to keep us here, is to kill us,” he snarled.

“There’s no need for such theatrics,” Hirako drawled, “we don’t want ya dead”

“Oh yeah? Then talk to Mai...talk to Mika. Oh, right, they’re dead! Or as good as,” he cast a glance towards his unresponsive twin.

“That...was not supposed to happen,” Hirako frowned, “we just want to bring you here to teach ya...” his eyes roved over the bedraggled group, “hey, wasn’t there another one of ya?” the young man glared. “Yeh...Kuchiki’s formerly deceased wife...where’s she at?”

Byakuya could tell the young man was confused.

“Not. That it is any of your business, Captain Hirako,” Byakuya interjected, “but Hisana is currently at the Kuchiki Manor”

“What the fuck?” the twin blinked, “deceased wife?” he glowered, “you’re fucked in the head. All of you. You capture us, torture us, and then what? Expect us to be willing to be taught?”

“Enough!” Yamamoto boomed.

Everyone looked up.

“Captain Unohana,” he said, “you will take these four to the Fourth Division and ensure that their wounds are healed”

The young man snarled viciously.

“Yes sir”

“You will report back to me the status of the psychic”

“Yes sir”

“Captain Kurotsuchi. You will stay behind and explain your reasoning for your violation of a direct order. Everyone else: dismissed”

Byakuya cast one last glance at the unfortunate group, before deciding Hisana could never find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hisana had gotten bored and decided to explore.

The Manor was huge.

So many halls, and even more rooms.

Several of the servants stopped to gawk at her as she passed. She wondered if it was because she was different.

Hisana followed the smell of food.

The captain, Kuchiki, had apparently sent a servant man to deliver a massive tray of food after he had left.

It was rather ridiculous, but she hadn’t realized how hungry she was and had eaten almost all of it.

It was delicious.

She hoped the others were doing okay.

Why she had been singled out by this man, she had no idea.

She wandered down another hall and into a room slightly different from the others.

A low to the ground desk sat on one side. A red crayon drawing of a bunny beneath it. Hisana knelt down and traced her hand over it, smiling slightly.

She peeked outside. The courtyard had a massive lake with a bridge. Cherry trees stood proud along one side. She knelt by the water, feeling the oddest sense of deja vu.

A giant golden koi fish swam past her hand and she jumped. A giggle escaped her lips.

“They have been raised in this manor for generations”

Hisana jumped, looking up.

Byakuya was standing a few feet away. The silver hairpieces back in his hair. He was wearing black robes with a white haori.

“Lately, however, the population is being reduced and I am unsure as to why”

Hisana could see it irritated him, a fact she found oddly charming.

“Did you find out where my friends are?” Hisana got to her feet.

Byakuya’s lips tightened slightly.

“They are...in the Fourth Division”

“Can I go see them?”

“I do not think that is...wise. You see,” he hesitated, “they are still recovering”

Hisana deflated, before a realization perked her up.

“I can help! One of my abilities is to heal!”

“The most skilled healer in Soul Society has already done that. Now it is simply recovering”

Hisana fretted.

“Come,” he gestured, “allow me to show you around”

......

Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief at being able to sufficiently distract Hisana from the fate of her friends.

Quite frankly, he had no idea what the outcome would be.

The psychic appeared to be beyond help, and he had no idea the extent of the others’ injuries. And if they were all belligerent and refused to allow the Gotei 13 to train them, they would most likely be executed.

He could not let Hisana find out any of this.

Hisana.

He glanced at her. The warm feeling of familiarity washed over him.

How many times had they walked this same path together?

Except it was different.

He had five years worth of memories of the petite woman standing next to him. Yet she didn’t remember him at all.

_“You have to prepare for the possibility that she has no idea who you are”_

Damn Ukitake. The elder captain had an irritating ability to always be right. Even when he was a boy.

“Byakuya-sama?”

Byakuya was pulled from his thoughts by the familiar voice, calling him by a familiar title.

“Hisana...” he had to resist the urge to embrace her. The woman he had loved all this time. The woman he loved so much, he had broken multiple rules on her behalf. Had adopted her sister as his own.

Her sister.

Rukia.

How did he explain this to Rukia?

Hisana wouldn’t know who she was either. And Rukia had no memories of the sister who had left her.

This...may have been more complex than he had initially thought.

He guided her to the cherry tree he had had a servant lay out tea and sweets beneath.

Hisana looked charmed. They sat beneath the fragrant blooms, a companionable silence between them.

“Tell me...” he hesitated, breaking the silence, “tell me about yourself”

Hisana blinked.

“Well...there’s not much to tell,” she picked at the grass.

“What was your life like before this?”

“I was a receptionist at a hotel in Tokyo...it was a pretty quiet life. I had my friends, a new boyfriend,” she smoothed the grass, oblivious to the jealousy growing in his stomach, “I didn’t actually have any powers until maybe seven or eight months ago...” she hesitated, “I discovered them when I was defending myself”

Byakuya felt a flash of rage, that he quickly quashed.

“Defending yourself from whom?”

“My boyfriend at the time,” Hisana shrugged, “we had only been together a month...and he was gonna try to hit me but my powers just kind of...exploded,” she looked sheepish.

Byakuya felt the urge to kill the man for even considering laying a hand on his wife.

Er...late wife.

“It killed him...” Hisana appeared oblivious to his inner turmoil, “and the courts ruled self-defense but...because I kept trying to convince them it was because of some supernatural power, they deemed me crazy and locked me up in a mental institution. Mika and Kenji broke me out a week later...and for the past few weeks I’ve been with them and the rest of the group”

“I see...” Byakuya wanted to steer clear of all mention of the other group members, “what are your abilities?”

“Well,” Hisana glanced up, “I can create a shield and I can heal people,” she peeked at him sideways, “not the most flashy abilities...”

“Flashy abilities are overrated”

Hisana giggled.

“Thanks to Mika, I learned to control my abilities. She’s amazing. She’s like a sister”

The guilt began to gnaw at Byakuya’s stomach. He was unsure whether “Mika” was the psychic or the plant manipulator, but either way it would not be good.

“What is your favorite food?” Byakuya asked, curious to find out how much was similar between them. His wife’s favorite food had been grilled saury.

“Grilled saury,” Hisana smiled and he felt a pang in his chest, “I haven’t had it in awhile”

“Then I shall get the chef to make it for us tonight”

“Why...why are you being so nice to me?” Hisana tilted her head, “you don’t even know me”

Byakuya had to bite his tongue and mull over his words.

“You...intrigue me”

It wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Why?”

“You are...different...than the others”

“Mika said that too,” Hisana frowned, “I always wondered if it was a nice way of saying “not as powerful” but she treated me like I was important”

Byakuya was able to read between the lines. Hisana never felt important.

Oh, if only she knew what the past few decades had been like for him.

“You are just...different,” he said, feeling woefully inadequate, “do you remember how to play Shogi?”

“Remember?” Hisana blinked and Byakuya cursed himself for his slip up, “I never knew”

“Right. Sorry. Allow me to teach you,” he gestured.

A servant came out carrying the game.

The young woman stared at Hisana in amazement, until a stern look from Byakuya sent her scurrying away.

He remembered teaching his wife how to play as well. She favored aggressive strategies, which he had always teased her about, considering she was one of the least aggressive people he had known.

He made another gesture and another servant brought out a plate of daifuku.

Hisana glanced at it, strikingly violet eyes lighting up.

“Daifuku is my favorite! How did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” Byakuya turned his attention to the Shogi board, “now...the very basic rules...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did...I cannot write emotionless characters well at all. I much prefer over the top, flamboyant characters (ala Rose and Yumichika) I can have fun with. Byakuya has like, no personality T-T


	8. Chapter 8

Hisana laid in her bed that night mulling over the events of the day.

Byakuya was hiding something from her. She was sure about it. She had been around Mika long enough to know when someone carried secrets. And Byakuya was a lot less skilled at it than Mika was.

The thought of her friend made her chest ache.

She hoped they were doing well.

Byakuya had said they were recovering. Maybe they could come visit when they were better.

She felt a little alone in this strange new world. Granted, she hadn’t left the - albeit very large - confines of the manor, but it was weird here too.

The servants gawked at her like they had seen a ghost. They treated her with a bizarre sort of reverence that discomfited her a bit.

And Byakuya.

She didn’t know what to make of him.

Clearly, he did not know how to do social interaction. His actions felt stilted and awkward.

Not for the first time did Hisana wonder whether he had a crush on her or not. If he did, it was rather charming how awkward he was around her.

Making her favorite food, showing her around the grounds of his manor.

She sighed.

It was a little bit like Cinderella. She had had a book of Western fairytales as a child and her favorite had been Cinderella.

Then Disney had gotten big in Japan and she had bought every single Cinderella movie ever released.

She stared at the darkened ceiling, wondering where her possessions were. Did they get sold? Did her friends box them up and put them in storage? Were they still in her old apartment?

She sighed again and rolled on her side.

Mind too busy to fall asleep.

She got up and decided to go for a walk.

The grounds were beautiful at night, moonlight reflecting over the lake. It was peaceful, like she was the only person in the world. She walked along the bridge, waving at the koi.

She slowed as she reached the other end of the compound.

Byakuya was sitting on a bench, holding something.

He glanced up when she approached.

“May I?” she gestured. He nodded. She sat down and glanced at the cherry blossom hair pin in his hand.

“It belonged to my wife...” Byakuya said, “she passed away several decades ago”

“I’m sorry,” Hisana murmured, gently resting her hand on his arm.

“I believe she would want you to have it,” he said, turning to her. Hisana closed her eyes as he gently reached up and pushed the pin into the side of her hair. His hands were surprisingly gentle as they smoothed the silky strands down.

“I couldn’t...” Hisana murmured, reaching up.

“I insist,” he caught her hands, “and she would too”

“Why?” Hisana blinked.

“Because you are very much like her”

Hisana glanced at their hands.

“Is that...is that why you brought me here?” Hisana asked, feeling a little lost.

Was he looking for a stand-in for his deceased wife?

His eyes widened.

“No,” he shook his head, “I admired your spirit...the way you fought even until the end,” steel grey eyes softened as they met hers. “You are both like her and very different...and I see that now,” he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple, “I would like to get to know you better”

Hisana was flustered, heart racing in her chest. She didn’t know what to say or do or even think.

“T-this is all very sudden...” Hisana fretted, “ca-may I think about it?”

He nodded, releasing her hands.

“Have a good night, Hisana,” he murmured, walking away.

Hisana stared after him, slightly shaken and very confused.

She lightly touched the hairpin.

What the hell?

.....

Byakuya returned to his chambers feeling as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

What the hell was he thinking? Pushing too far too fast.

And the hairpin. Giving her the hairpin and mentioning her, his deceased wife, had been a massive fumble on his part. He had just been so hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Hisana would remember something.

Instead, he may have made a mistake and scared her off.

He ran his hand through his hair and chastised himself for his uncharacteristically rash actions. That would have been teenage Byakuya behavior, not adult Byakuya.

He clenched his fists and took a calming breath.

Tomorrow, he would speak to her and perhaps apologize for his insensitive actions.

Yes. That is exactly what he would do.

.....

“Is it true brother?” Rukia blinked.

Byakuya had taken the coward’s way out and left early the next morning instead of risk an encounter Hisana.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though word of Hisana’s existence reached his sister.

Her sister.

“Is my sister really here? In Soul Society?” she asked hopefully.

“Rukia...” he sighed, “yes but she is not the same. She was...reincarnated in the body of a human. A human with special abilities”

“Oh! The ones that the Gotei 13 were supposed to train?”

“Yes, them”

“She’s one of them?”

“Yes. She has been at the Kuchiki manor for the past two weeks”

“Can I...can I meet her?”

“She does not remember her life here”

“She doesn’t remember you, brother?”

Byakuya sighed internally and shook his head.

“She has no recollection, no”

“I’m sorry,” Rukia looked sorrowful, “it must hurt to have all these memories of her and her to have none of you”

“It is fine,” he shook his head, “to have her back is all that matters”

“Oh brother,” Rukia’s eyes sparkled, “you’re so noble...to endure such heartbreak just to have her by your side again. One day I hope to find someone like that”

Byakuya was never sure how to react to his sister’s occasional hero-worship. On one hand, he appreciated that she felt that way. On the other hand, it made him feel like a terrible person for everything he had ever done to her.

“Thank you, Rukia,” he said stiffly, “now I must return to work”

“Oh! Of course!” Rukia bowed, “bye brother!”

She disappeared out of his office and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Even though they had patched up their relationship and had actually become surprisingly close, it was still a little strange figuring out how to interact with her.

He sighed, running his hand down his hair.

What a mess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt a little rushed and disjointed...also, maybe I’m becoming slightly fond of making Byakuya absolute shite at social situations but trying to hide it behind a cool and aloof demeanor...


	9. Chapter 9

It was another boring day at the compound.

How could these rich people just do nothing all day?

Hisana was wandering the manor for what felt like the five thousandth time.

She had been informed Byakuya had left early for a meeting and found herself a little disappointed. She had hoped to speak with him.

The cherry blossom hairpin was sitting on the nightstand because Hisana felt a little bit weird about wearing his dead wife’s stuff.

She sighed and wandered down another hallway.

This time she found herself in a room she had never been in before.

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the doors.

It was almost like a shrine. The floors were wood. Along the back wall were three rows containing photos, a candle burning by each one, flowers surrounding them. Two lanterns with tassels sat sentry.

Her curiosity grew and she approached it. She scanned the rows of photos, realizing they must be deceased members of Byakuya’s family.

Her eyes skimmed the bottom row and she froze.

Her own violet eyes stared back at her.

The woman in the photo had shorter, choppier hair and appeared to be wearing ancient Japanese attire, but it was undoubtedly her. She reached out and touched her photo.

What the hell was going on?

She read the name.

Kuchiki Hisana

She froze, taking two steps back and running from the shrine room.

All Hisana could do was run.

.....

Rukia was sitting in the 13th Division training grounds, staring into space. Ever since she had discovered the existence of her previously deceased sister, she had been unable to concentrate on anything else.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She glanced up. Captain Ukitake was standing a few feet away, looking slightly concerned.

“Captain,” Rukia blinked as he approached.

“You seemed distracted lately...may I sit?”

Rukia nodded. “I’m sorry”

“No need to apologize,” he smiled, “it happens to the best of us. Maybe talking it out would help?”

Rukia stared at the clouds.

“You know those people the Gotei 13 was supposed to train?”

Captain Ukitake sighed.

“Ah,” he smiled a half smile, “you found out about your sister”

“You knew?” she blinked.

“I was there the day we brought them to Soul Society,” he inclined his head.

“Brother says that meeting her would probably not be a good idea...but I really want to...I have so many questions”

“Rukia,” he sighed, “she is not the same Hisana who left you. She has no recollection of her previous time in Soul Society...”

“I know that, but I still want to meet her. I mean, I never knew her before, maybe now...” she chewed her lip, feeling slightly foolish at her childish wish, “do you think she’ll eventually remember?”

Captain Ukitake smiled sadly and gently set his hand on the top of her head.

“I don’t know. This is...unprecedented. And I understand wanting to have a relationship with her, even if she’s not the sister you once had”

“Do you think it could happen?”

“It could,” he ruffled her hair, “like I said, nothing like this has never happened before”

“Do you think she’d be proud of me?”

Captain Ukitake laughed.

“Absolutely,” he smiled, “anyone would be proud of you”

Rukia smiled, feeling significantly lighter.

“Thank you Captain”

“Anytime, Rukia,” he handed her a packet of Chappy-shaped gummy candies before ruffling her hair once more and standing up. “You can always come talk to me”

Rukia nodded, watching him as he walked away. She sighed and looked at the clouds.

Maybe. One day she could meet her sister.

.....

Byakuya returned home to a palpable tension in the manor. He was greeted by the senior servant.

“Lord Byakuya,” Hiro bowed, “Lady Hisana...she found the shrine”

Byakuya felt his stomach drop.

He had actually forgotten about that.

“Where is she now?” he demanded.

“She locked herself in her room and won’t come out, sir”

Byakuya strode down the hall.

“Hisana?” he knocked on the door, “Hisana, can I talk to you?”

“What the hell?” the door flew open, Hisana’s violet eyes flashed, “I don’t even know what’s happening! Am I like, your deceased wife’s doppelgänger!?”

“Reincarnation,” Byakuya blurted out before biting his tongue.

Hisana stared at him in disbelief.

Well, the truth was going to come out eventually. He sighed.

“When she...you...died in this world, you were reincarnated as you in the World of the Living”

“This is insane,” Hisana shook her head.

“Hisana...” he stepped forward.

“Is that what this is about?” she whirled around, he took a step back, “about me supposedly being your deceased wife’s reincarnation!?”

“At first, yes,” he admitted. She froze. “I saw you and realized it was a second chance...we were married only five years before you passed away...”

“How did I die?” she asked suddenly

“Huh?” he asked intelligently, having been thrown off guard.

“How. Did. I. Die?”

“You had an illness...you made it worse by...” he hesitated. Should he really tell her?

“By what?” she demanded.

He figured it would come out sooner or later.

“By searching for your sister”

“My...sister?” Hisana blinked in disbelief.

“When you died in the World of the Living, you both got sent here...to the 78th district of Rukongai...a terrible place. You didn’t know how to live and take care of a baby, so you left her and fled, hoping someone would raise her...you spent the rest of your life searching for her...”

Hisana was staring at him. She sat on her bed with a thump.

“It should sound completely crazy...” she whispered, “but it doesn’t”

He let out a breath of relief.

“Hisana...”

“So what? You brought me here thinking I’d be the same person?”

“At first,” he inclined his head, “but the more I talked to you, the more I realized...yes, you are the same; she was humble and kind, accepting of everyone. Her favorite food was grilled saury, she loved daifuku, she loved the color pink and hated powdered green tea...you are much more...” he didn’t know how to phrase it, “my wife was also a very meek person, frail. You are neither of these things...so that night...the night I gave you the hairpin, I decided I wanted to court you. Not my deceased wife. You.”

Hisana ran her hands through her hair.

“This is all a lot to take in,” she shook her head, “I...I need time to process”

“Take as much as you need,” he murmured.

“My sister...did I find her?”

“No,” Byakuya shook his head, “your final wish was for me to keep looking and if I found her, to make her my own sister...and I did”

“She’s...is she still...?”

“Yes. She is in the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13. Her name is Rukia”

“Does she know about me?”

“Yes. She wants to meet you”

“Oh”

“I’m so sorry,” Byakuya murmured, slipping into a less formal pattern of speech, “I didn’t intend for any of this to happen...I didn’t...you weren’t supposed to find out...”

“It’s fine...I just...I seriously need to process,” Hisana held her hand out.

“I understand,” he murmured, “I will be in my room when you are ready”

Hisana nodded.

Byakuya hesitated but left her room and shut the door.

Well. That could have gone worse.

Right?


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed in which Hisana had practically avoided Byakuya.

She had no idea what to do.

Her thoughts had somewhat settled, but they still didn’t make much sense.

She had more or less come to terms with the fact that Byakuya believed she was the reincarnation of his wife. The resemblance was certainly uncanny, right down to their favorite things.

Whether she actually was, she still wasn’t entirely convinced.

She had read about Soul Society in his vast library. It was possible she was Kuchiki Hisana reincarnated to Aiwara Hisana, but she could find no record of anyone from Soul Society meeting anyone reincarnated in the World of Living.

But she also couldn’t deny the weird senses of deja vu she would get every now and then, and the strange almost instantaneous comfort and odd bursts of affection around Byakuya.

She thought about everything he had said.

A sister, huh?

She picked at the hem of her haori.

Were they even still sisters? They may have been back then, but then she was reincarnated...

She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

Thinking about it only gave her a headache.

She figured she should tackle things one at a time.

Assuming everything Byakuya said was true, that Hisana was indeed his deceased wife reincarnated, then she had to decide what to do.

She picked up the hairpin he gave her and thought back to that night.

The palpable sorrow. She had wanted to wrap her arms around him and make it go away.

Did that mean she was okay with it? With them?

She decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She was pretty sure Byakuya was at work. Whatever that was.

She realized she knew practically nothing about him yet he knew almost everything about her. It was a little disconcerting.

She rounded the corner and froze.

Byakuya was sitting in the garden beneath a cherry tree. He had a paper in front of him and an ink brush.

Hisana watched as the brush glided over the paper, forming beautiful calligraphy. She studied him, so intent on his work that he seemed unaware of his surroundings.

She could see why her previous incarnation had fallen for him. He was incredibly attractive; a slender face, strong nose. A regal profile. The concentration in his grey eyes was intense and she wondered if he had ever looked at her that way.

Unbidden, a snippet flashed through her mind: soft blankets, a whisper, a gasp, a sigh.

She flushed and squeaked, holding a hand to her face.

Byakuya looked up and she ducked back behind the wall, quickly walking to the opposite end trying to quell her blush.

.....

Byakuya had known the moment Hisana had approached, but he had decided to make it appear as though he was so absorbed in his calligraphy that he didn’t notice.

She stood there for quite a while and it took everything in him to not look up. Never mind the fact he had drawn the same character twice.

He wondered what she was doing, what she was thinking.

He could feel her watching him.

Suddenly he heard a stifled squeak and looked up.

All he saw was the flash of the bottom of a pink haori disappear behind the corner.

He set his brush down and sat back on his heels with a sigh.

Well, this was going swimmingly.

It had been a week. A week in which Hisana chose to avoid him. He never pushed the matter, deciding to let her come to him on her own, but it was growing increasingly difficult. Contrary to popular belief, he was not actually a patient man. He had merely perfected the illusion. He had barely lasted three days before the urge to seek her out had become overwhelming.

So on that night, he had masked his spiritual energy and sat outside her bedroom door, allowing her spiritual energy to reach him.

He had closed his eyes and allowed the ache in his chest to grow.

It soon became part of his routine. Every night he would sit outside her door and feel her spiritual energy. It was slightly different than it used to be; still the same pale shade of lavender, but it was stronger than before.

He was glad. He also hoped it meant she wasn’t going to die anytime soon.

He didn’t think he could handle losing her again, even if he didn’t actually have her right now. Being near her was more than enough.

He sighed and began to pack up his things.

He really was running out of patience...

......

Once she recovered from the earlier embarrassment, Hisana wondered. Was it an old memory? Or had she made it up right then?

Usually her mind wasn’t quite so...dirty. So she had a harder time believing it was something she made up.

But that brought yet another thought to her mind.

Had they...?

She flushed.

Obviously they had been married, so...

The flush darkened and she squeaked.

It wasn’t that she was a prude! She just...was less than comfortable with sex and the idea of it.

Even with Motoki, she had only been with him a month and had known something was off at the time, so she had rejected his advances.

And yes. She was a virgin.

Which meant this was even weirder to her. Especially if her previous incarnation had had sex with him.

Actually, that bothered her more than the fact she used to be married.

...okay, so maybe she was a bit of a prude.

She sighed and stared at the cherry blossom hairpin.

She picked it up and ran her hand down it. She gently stuck it in her hair and walked over to the mirror.

It really was pretty.

Had he bought it for her?

Hisana suddenly had a million questions for him, and left her room.

At some point during her existential crisis about sex, it had become dark outside.

Instead of wandering, she made her way towards the bench he seemed to frequent.

Sure enough, he was sitting there holding a book.

He glanced up when she approached. The moonlight casting shadows on his face.

“Hisana,” he murmured.

“Byakuya-sama”

Silence settled over them.

“You’re wearing the hairpin”

“Did you buy it for me?”

“For our second anniversary”

Hisana nodded, toying with the hem of her haori. All her questions suddenly disappeared when actually faced with him.

She came to a conclusion.

She walked towards the bench and sat next to him.

“I...I’m not the same Hisana I was then,” she said quietly.

“I know”

“But...as this Hisana...I’m willing to give it a try,” she looked up at him. His eyes widened. “It’s...but we have to do it correctly,” she fidgeted, “you have all these memories of a me I don’t remember...so...I want you to forget that Hisana and...I want us to go about this like we’ve never met before, okay? Like, first dates and stuff...actually get to know each other. Because I don’t know you and...you know a me that’s not me”

“Of course,” he murmured, “whatever you wish”

Hisana nodded, but something still felt off. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Hisana...may I...may I kiss you?”

“Yes,” she murmured.

He gently reached out to cup her cheek, turning her head towards him with his warm hand. He pushed back a tendril of her hair before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

Hisana’s heart was racing and she reached up, gently curling her hand in his haori.

He pulled back and she realized she didn’t want it to end.

So this time, she kissed him. Deeper. It was like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together.

It felt like coming home.

As his tongue swept through her mouth and a shiver ran down her spine, she realized she was far more okay with this than she had initially thought.

They pulled apart and Byakuya gently laced their fingers together.

“Aiwara Hisana,” he murmured, “will you go to dinner with me tomorrow?”

“I’d like that,” she whispered, suddenly feeling shy.

He smiled. The first genuine smile she had seen from him since this started. It made him look so much younger and it was endearing.

Maybe it would be okay after all.

She squeezed his hand, resting her head on his shoulder.

Who would have guessed?

This had been a hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I seriously struggled with ending this. Try as I might, I can’t see Byakuya being romantic. I just can’t.
> 
> I figured I’d stop it here, and if there was enough interest continue to a second part revolving around them trying to figure out this weird new-old relationship and Hisana’s encounters with Rukia.


End file.
